Grand Symphony (Song)
Grand Symphony is a song sung and written by Sayaka Sasaki, this song is used as main theme opening of Girls und Panzer; Das Finale. *Album: Grand symphony/Grand symphony (single) *Lyricist: Sayaka Sasaki *Composer: Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) *Release date: 2017/12/06 |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days 果てしなく遠い空へ　限りある青い春をSHOOT！ ---- 重ね合う時間(とき)が　何より大切で 交わした言葉は　どれだけあるだろう glide & ride　回路まで伝い合う魔法で どんな壁だって　乗り越えてきたね ---- 未だ知らない、でも　飛び込んでみたい 真っ新な扉開くなら いつだって君と一緒がいい 今までもそう、これからも ---- この手が掴む未来は　共に描くsymphony 掲げた夢重ね　ひとつになれ この手と手つなぎ合って　流した幾つもの涙が 虹を放つsky We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days 限りなく澄んだ瞳　限りある青い衝動 ---- 時にはぐれたら　一番に駆けつけて 途切れない糸を　紡いできたんだ 例え行く道が　いつか分かれようとも 芽生えた絆は　消えはしないから ---- 遠回りだって　諦めはしない 立ち上がる強さくれるから 何度でも君とめぐりあう この瞬間の奇跡を今　焼き付け ---- 輝く命燃やして　かざす想いsympathy 選んだこの道を　進んで行こう 小さな勇気合わせて　大きな夢に届く日まで 虹をなぞるmarch ---- 怖いものなど　今はないから 目指す場所まで　突き進めばいい 「いつか叶う」じゃない 「叶える」未来 不可能を超えた日々を信じて ---- 溢れた想い繋げて　君に贈るsincerely ほつれた明日が今　ひとつになる まっすぐに照らす瞳　歩んだ道の先に映る 君の笑顔乗せて ---- この手が掴む未来は　共に描くsymphony 奏でた夢重ね　ひとつになれ この手と手つなぎ合って　流した幾つもの涙が 虹を放つsky We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious & bright days |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days hateshi naku tooi sora e kagiri aru aoi haru o SHOOT! ---- kasaneau toki ga nani yori taisetsu de kawashita kotoba wa dore dake aru darou glide & ride kairo made tsutai au mahou de donna kabe datte norikoete kita ne mada shiranai, demo tobikonde mitai massara na tobira hiraku nara itsu datte kimi to issho ga ii ima made mo sou, kore kara mo kono te ga tsukamu mirai wa tomo ni egaku symphony kakageta yume kasane hitotsu ni nare kono te to te tsunagiatte nagashita ikutsu mono namida ga niji o hanatsu sky ---- (We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days) kagirinaku sunda hitomi kagiri aru aoi shoudou toki ni haguretara ichiban ni kaketsukete togirenai ito o tsumuide kita nda tatoe yuku michi ga itsuka wakareyou tomo mebaeta kizuna wa kie wa shinai kara toumawari datte akirame wa shinai tachiagaru tsuyosa kureru kara nandodemo kimi to meguriau kono shunkan no kiseki o ima yakitsuke kagayaku inochi moyashite kazasu omoi sympathy eranda kono michi o susunde ikou chiisana yuuki awasete ookina yume ni todoku hi made niji o nazoru march kowai mono nado ima wa nai kara mezasu basho made tsukisusumeba ii “itsuka kanau” janai “kanaeru” mirai fukanou o koeta hibi o shinjite afureta omoi tsunagete kimi ni okuru sincerely hotsureta asu ga ima hitotsu ni naru massugu ni terasu hitomi ayunda michi no saki ni utsuru kimi no egao nosete kono te ga tsukamu mirai wa tomo ni egaku symphony kanadeta yume kasane hitotsu ni nare kono te to te tsunagiatte nagashita ikutsu mono namida ga niji o hanatsu sky We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious & bright days |-|English Lyrics= ---- We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days To the endless sky a limited blue spring! SHOOT! ---- The time to overlap is more important than anything How many words did you exchange? The magic to go to the glide & ride circuit I've got over any kind of wall I do not know yet, but I want to dive If a brand new door opens Always good with you So far, from now on The future that this hand holds is symphony to draw together I'm holding up my dream Several tears that flowed hand in hand with this hand Rainbow sky We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious days Infinitely clear eyes Limited blue impulse Sometimes when I get upset, I rush to the first I made an unbroken thread Even if the way to go is divided someday The buds that have sprouted will not disappear I will not give up even if it is roundabout Because I will stand up Meet you again and again Burn the miracle of this moment now Shining life-burning feelings holding up sympathy Let's go along this chosen path Together with the little courage until the day when you reach a big dream Follow the rainbow march Scary things etc You can go to where you want to go It's not "I'll talk about it someday" "Feeling" the future Believe in the days beyond the impossible Joining the overflowing thoughts I'll give you a sincerely Tomorrow will be one now Eyes lit up straight The end of the walked path Put your smile on The future that this hand holds is symphony to draw together Becoming a dream come true Several tears that flowed hand in hand with this hand Rainbow sky We are proud of the true youth stories We will never forget those glorious & bright days |} References * https://janimelyrics.wordpress.com/2018/04/17/sayaka-sasaki-grand-symphony-lyrics/ Category:Songs